With A Little Help From My Friends
by WestWingFeminista
Summary: CJ, Jed and Abbey. No particularly enticing summary.


Title: With a Little Help from my Friends

Disclaimer: The awesome and totally incredible CJ Cregg does not

belong to me, nor do the others. Please don't sue, I'm a very poor

college student. Also, I know that this was the title of and ER

episode, but I thought that it fit this perfectly.

Rating: PG-13 (I think—for now anyway)

Pairing: CJ/Jed/Abbey—Friendship CJ/Bruno romance?

A/N: This is definitely AU. I don't know when CJ's mom actually died,

so…..

Also, since I am a International Affairs and Political Studies major,

I know that it would not be possible for the actual president to do

some of the things that Jed and Abbey do.

CJ Cregg looked at the 4th test. It was positive just like the other

three. "Oh my god, what am I going to do?" She wailed as she slid

down the wall to the tile floor of her bathroom and buried her head

in her hands. "Pregnant! I'm pregnant!" she sobbed. She thought back

to the past months and her affair (If one could even call it that)

with Bruno Gianelli. All it was, was sex. It had started on airforce

one 8 months ago, when they were both wound up and yelling at each

other. Since then, they slept together at least 2 times a week. That

is they slept together until about 3 weeks ago. Bruno wasn't around,

and when he was, he always seemed to be busy. CJ thought his neglect

didn't hurt that much, after all, it was just sex, wasn't it?

CJ wished that she could call her dad, but being as he had

alzheimers, and couldn't always remember her anyway, she decided not

to. She obviously couldn't call her older brothers either. It was

times like these in her life when she found herself wishing that her

mother hadn't died when she was 15. Just then, a totally random

thought popped into CJ's head. "The president has always looked on me

as a daughter, I wonder if he would be willing to listen?" She

picked herself up off of the floor, threw all the tests and their

wrappers into the trash and made her way into the living room. She

paced back and forth and stared at the cordless phone on the coffee

table. Having finally worked up the nerve to actually pick up the

phone and call the president, some 10 minutes later, she glanced up

at the clock and noticed that it was 11:30pm. "How did it get so late

already?" she wondered. "Well, it is a Friday night, perhaps he's

still up. I hope." CJ dialed the number to the president and first

lady's private line, and waited anxiously for the president to pick

up.

"Whoever it is must really want to die painfully!" growled

Jed Bartlet as he picked up the phone.CJ's voice caught as she began

to speak. "Sss..sir, it's CJ, I'm sorry to bother you, but….." she

trailed off. "BUT WHAT CLAUDIA JEAN!" Jed roared "DO YOU REALIZE THAT

THIS IS THE FIRST NIGHT IN WEEKS, THAT I'VE ACTUALLY BEEN ABLE TO

SLEEP IN THE SAME BED AS MY WIFE LET ALONE GET SOME SLEEP? WHAT IS

IT!" "Never mind sir!" CJ sobbed "I was stupid to think you

would care enough to want to listen in the first place!" CJ slammed

down the phone and collapsed onto her couch sobbing.

"No, CJ wait!" Jed replied, but all he got was a dial

tone. "Damnit!" he swore loudly, causing Abbey to jump. "What's

wrong Jed?" she asked. "CJ just called here crying her eyes out, and

I yelled and she cried even harder and said that she was stupid

enough to think that she could call and I would actually care enough

about her to want to listen to her." He finished all in one

breath. "My god Jed! CJ never calls this line, not to mention that

I know for a fact, that CJ rarely, if ever cries!" Abbey shouted as

she jumped out of bed. "Come on Jed, get dressed!" she commanded.

Jed gave her a confused look "W..Where are we going

sweetknees?" "We, and I do stress the WE here, are going to CJ's

house, obviously she's in some kind of trouble. Tell Ron to get the

car ready!"

Needless to say, Ron was not pleased, but Abbey's tone

brooked no argument, and less than 20 minutes later, they were

pulling up outside of CJ's condo. As was customary, the agents had to

do their security check of the premises, the only problem, was CJ

wouldn't let them in. "Go away and leave me alone!" she

screamed. "CJ, it's Ron Butterfield, can you let me in?" "NO!

What did he dispatch you to listen to crazy CJ? He probably figured

that you would be able to handle a crying woman! Well guess what? You

can go back and tell him that I QUIT! I can't stand being treated

like crap because I'm the only girl in the boys club!"

Why couldn't anyone understand? She knew, somewhere in the back of

her mind, that there were hormones involved somewhere here, and that

she was totally being irrational, but at the same time the rest of

her brain was telling her that she was being totally rational.

As CJ was inside, crying for herself, her future, the baby

she was carrying, and over the realization, that she actually had

fallen in love with Bruno, but that he obviously had moved on, Ron,

Abbey and Jed were deep in discussion. "Mr. President, I cannot

justify you going in there without a proper security check." Ron

stated "What about me, can I try?" asked Abbey. "Well.." said

Ron. "I'm not totally ok with it, but sure go ahead." Tentatively

Abbey knocked on the door. "CJ, sweetie? I know that my husband was a

jackass, but I also know that you need a friend and some serious girl

talk. Ron needs to do the security sweep for me though, can you

please let him in?" "CJ could be heard shuffling around, and then

she opened the door and placed a fake smile on her face. "Why sure

Ron, come right in." she stated. Upon confirming that the premises

were indeed safe for liberty' and spitfire', Jed and Abbey were

allowed to come in. They were both shocked by CJ's appearance. Hair

disheveled, makeup streaked because of the tears streaming down her

face, and dressed in pale pink satin pajamas with a matching kimono

over the whole ensemble. CJ never looked like this, not to mention

she hated pink. Even when sick, she always looked like a sleek,

sophisticated professional who had it all together. Upon seeing

Abbey, CJ burst into tears again and sank back down onto her

couch. "My god CJ, what's wrong?" Abbey exclaimed as she rushed over

to her.

"Abbey, I…I…I'm pregnant!" she started crying again. "And"

Abbey prompted. "And I just realized that I love him, but he doesn't

want me anymore! It started on airforce one 8 months ago, and all it

was, was sex, but now he won't look at me, he won't talk to me, he's

traded me in for a younger, skinner blonde with a larger chest or

something!" It was at this moment that Jed decided to speak up. "Um

CJ? Can I ask two things?" "yeah" " Why did you call me, and why

were you having sex on my airplane?" he questioned. "Because I can't

call my father! He can't even remember who I am half of the time! My

mother died when I was 15, and I can't exactly call my older brothers

up and tell them and I have no idea in hell, why I had sex on your

plane!" That's all it took to break Jed's heart. He had always

looked upon CJ as one of his daughters, and the fact that she had

turned to him as the father figure she needed in this time of crisis

moved and deeply honored him as much as her tears broke his heart.

Without a word, he walked over to CJ and gathered her in his

arms. "Shhhh it's alright Claudia, I've got you. I'm so sorry I

yelled. I do care, CJ. To me, you are one of my daughters, even if it

isn't biologically, and when you cry, it breaks my heart. Who did

this to you my CJ, who used you just for sex and then left you when

he got bored? I'll send the marines in after him." "It…it…was

Bruno." She replied "Gianelli?" questioned Abbey. "Uh-huh" hiccuped

CJ, starting a brand new wave of tears.

CJ cried herself to sleep on Jed's shoulder. Abbey helped Jed

tuck her into bed, before going into the kitchen to make some tea.

Jed joined her a few minutes later. "Wow. I've never seen her like

that. It just breaks my heart, that she's in that much turmoil."

Stated Jed. Abbey just sighed. Being the liberated and enlightened

woman that CJ was, Abbey was surprised that CJ would let any man

treat her like a sex object. Still, she reasoned with herself, maybe

CJ saw Bruno as a chance to have somewhat of a personal

life. "Well," she responded, "she needs people who love her and who

will love her baby around her right now, and as much as she may not

agree, she needs to be taken care of. Our CJ is gonna have a baby

Jed, and while I wish she had Bruno's love, it doesn't change the

fact that she needs to see a doctor and she needs to rest and then

get on with life. She's gonna make a wonderful mother. That is gonna

be one lucky kid."

CJ slept through the night and awoke somewhat refreshed the

next morning. She was so glad that it was Saturday and that she

wouldn't really have to go in until Monday. As she turned on the

shower she caught sight of the pregnancy tests in the trash can. She

climbed in the shower and put her hands on her stomach as she let the

hot water stream over her. She may have lost Bruno's love, but she

would always have the love of her baby and her friends. The more she

thought about it, the more she got excited. "A baby! I'm gonna

finally be a mom! I'm so excited!" She finished her shower and padded

back across her bedroom for some comfy pants and her Notre Dame

hoodie ( She had Carol order her one just in case she ever got into

trouble with the president on that subject again), then she brushed

her hair and teeth and put her contacts in. On her way to the kitchen

for some tea and food, she happened to look into the guestroom as she

passed by and found Jed and Abbey sound asleep on top of the covers.

Oh wow! They stayed all last night? The president and first lady

gave up their night to spend it with me. That is just….wow. Well, I

might as well make breakfast. CJ smiled to herself as she started

making toast, eggs, tea and coffee. Everyone in the west wing thought

that CJ couldn't cook. Unbeknownst to all of them, she was actually

an excellent cook.

Abbey and Jed woke to the delicious smell of eggs and coffee

floating towards the guestroom from the kitchen. "MMM hot pants that

smells so good!" exclaimed Jed "Well, don't look at me, I didn't

sneak out of bed to make you breakfast." Retorted Abbey. Jed's

response was to climb out of bed and head towards the kitchen. Abbey

was quick to follow.

"CJ, you didn't have to make us breakfast, you should be

sleeping." Said Abbey. "Yeah, what she said. Whoa, wait a minute,

you can actually cook?" asked a surprised Jed. CJ giggled as she

turned around with a bowl of fluffy, scrambled eggs in her hand. "Of

course I can. I just don't want the guys to know, cause then they

would bother me all the time to cook for them. I can also sing,

crochet, and communicate in two different languages, not to mention

the fact, that I'm an excellent swimmer." "Whoa" said Jed "Why

didn't you ever tell any of us and by the way, that is an excellent

shirt." "Why should you need to know Mr. President? What would you do

with the information? I thought you'd like that. I had Carol order me

one. I actually have a large collection of college hoodies. They are

so comfy!" she said with a smile. "Can I ask you guys something

serious for a second? I was wondering if you would like to be my

baby's godparents." CJ finished nervously. "Oh CJ!" gushed Abbey. "We

would absolutely love to!" CJ let out the breath she didn't

realize she had been holding. "Thanks, and thanks for staying with me

last night. I'm sure you must have had better things to do." Jed

walked across the kitchen to her and gave her a hug and a

kiss. "Claudia Jean, there was no place else, that we would have

rather been than with you." "Thank you sir." She sniffled. The three

of them ate in silence, and Jed loaded the dishwasher while Abbey

settled CJ on the couch with some tea, pillows, a blanket and the

remote control. "Now CJ, I want you to rest. We'll call to check up

on you later." "Ok Abbey, thanks for everything, CJ sighed as she

drifted off to sleep dreaming about her friends and her baby, while

Abbey and Jed silently left.


End file.
